Dear Dr Freeman
by BIG410
Summary: A PORTAL xfic.  Recovered from the ruins of Black Mesa is this series of letters from Dr. Freeman’s penpal and protégé: Dr. Huong.  Letters that detail one young scientist’s life leading to a day that would be monumental for both her and her mentor.


**November 21, 1997**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Dear Dr. Freeman,

On behalf of the graduate students of the MIT Center for Theoretical Physics, I would like to thank you for taking the time to fly out here and share what you have learned in the 'real world' with us. As I mentioned in my invitation letter, your thesis, _Observation of Einstein-Podolsky-Rosen Entanglement on Supraquantum Structures by Induction Through Nonlinear Transuranic Crystal of Extremely Long Wavelength Pulse from Mode-Locked Source Array_¸ is required reading here in your old stomping grounds. Moreover, it is the only thing more talked about then your hack of the Harvard grounds-keeping building. If what I heard was true, not even Archimedes himself could wield a crowbar that well, and to spell out 'MIT' in the dead grass of their Quad in such a way that could only been seen from an airplane: brilliant.

On a personal level, let me just say that you're an inspiration to me, and while I doubt anyone could repeat the speed at which you completed your work here, I hope to someday contribute to the fields in which you are breaking ground on each day. To that end, if I maybe so forward, I'm attaching some notes I've been working on relating to the effects of tunneling neutrinos on electromagnetically aligned hydrogen isotopes.

Sincerely,

Xuan Huong

Massachusetts Institute of Technology

Edgerton House Room 410

143 Albany Street

Cambridge, Massachusetts 02139

* * *

**March 15, 1998**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Dear Dr. Freeman,

When your letter came in the mail, I not to ashamed to say that I all but passed out. This is going to sound terribly nerdy, but it but was like Monet coming up to you in art class and saying "Good Job!"

The only thing I regret it not knowing your exact address last time so your advice could of come in time to save us (the TN research team: Erin, Singh, and Scott, my fiancé) about three weeks of traveling down the wrong road. What really matters, if you can excuse the poor pun, is that we have made a significant breakthrough on the issue of quantum spin. Using high intensity radiation, we were able to duplicate the state of electrons over a distance at speeds approaching _c_.

We were so floored, it was a dream come true for all of us. Years of painstaking modeling leading to a successful application! Scott even picked that moment to propose to me! Science geeks can be so cute, you'd love him, you and Scott are a lot alike, but I digress. I can only hope that you have such a supportive team of people around you at Black Mesa, it really makes a difference. Please let me know how your work is progressing, the _Journal__ of Applied __Physics_ and the _International Journal of Modern Physics_ never seem to cover your neck of the woods.

Sincerely,

Xuan Huong

Massachusetts Institute of Technology

Edgerton House Room 410

143 Albany Street

Cambridge, Massachusetts 02139

* * *

**May 5, 1998**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Dear Dr. Freeman,

Just a quick note, graduation is coming up so Scott and I are applying everywhere: Wayland-Yutani, JPL, Aperture Science, Yoyodyne Systems, and of course the facility at Black Mesa. While it may be presumptive of me to ask this based our limited relationship, but please _do not_ make mention of it if you are in anyway involved with the hiring process, thanks.

Your Friend,

Xuan Huong

Massachusetts Institute of Technology

Edgerton House Room 410

143 Albany Street

Cambridge, Massachusetts 02139

PS: Scott would totally kill me if he read this!

* * *

**August 3, 1998**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Dear Gordon,

Who knew that the job market for Applied Physicists was small! Don't get me wrong I love teaching, but I miss getting my hands dirty on some real Secrets of the Universe stuff.

Anyway, as you may have noticed there have been some changes in my life since we 'talked' last, I hope your not upset you didn't get an invitation to the wedding, the ceremony was small, the best that two underemployed scientists could afford. Again, I'm sorry, but please forward my congratulations to your associate on the birth of his daughter.

I do have an interview with Aperture Science coming up, I'm really nervous, I know that they are the only real rival the Black Mesa has, I hate have to go head to head with you for a Nobel someday!

Your Friend,

Dr. Xuan Huong-Gray

6433 Verdugo Parkway

Burbank, CA 91501

* * *

**December 19, 1998**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Dear Gordon,

I'm sorry it took me so long to write back. When I started here I really had to hit the ground running just to keep up. Aperture is working at a higher level then I could of possibly imagined. They have an entire wing devoted to the effect of energy shields on tooth enamel. They are also working on an AI-based disk operating system! Of all the applications that AI could be used for, why choose a basic OS? Who knows.

I have my hands full with what the company calls the Portal project. Sounds familiar doesn't it? Looks like my joke about the Nobel was prescient, huh? We'll see who makes it to Stockholm first!

Your Friend,

Dr. Xuan Huong-Gray

Aperture Science

Tier 3

* * *

**September 7, 1999**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Gordon,

I can't tell you how much hot water I got into at work for what I said in my last letter. Irrespective of the fact that my employer is actually _reading_ my _out_going mail, I can't afford to make a fuss and lose this job, especially since I'm now 'in a family way' as my Grandmother would say.

I'm happy of course, but sometimes it makes me wish I was a biologist, just so I could understand what happing to my body. Too much information I know, but I'm really excited. We having picked a name if it's a girl, but it it's a boy it's going to be Gordon.

Got you there, didn't I? Gordon is Scott's father's name, I couldn't help myself, sorry.

Speaking of Scott, he hasn't found a job yet and it's looking like he'll be in Academia forever. I hate to ask, but he is insistent, if there is room for him at Black Mesa, please do what you can, I'm sorry to impose on our friendship.

Your Friend,

Dr. Xuan Huong-Gray

Aperture Science

Tier 3

* * *

**December 21, 1999**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Gordon,

I'm happy to announce the birth of out first child! A girl, nine pounds, six ounces! She's adorable and I'm told looks just like me! I'm attaching a picture, you tell me.

I feel so great, you should start a family, hang this picture up in your locker, and it'll remind you that life is too short to devote just to science.

Your Friend,

Dr. Xuan Huong-Gray

Aperture Science

Tier 3

* * *

**April 30, 2000**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Dr. Freeman,

Please forgive me for my behavior at the ISAP Symposium, I value our friendship to much to let it end under such circumstances. I don't mean to come on so strong, I had had too much to drink, but that is no excuse, I know. I've just felt to worthless since Scott left our little girl and me, even though _he_ was the one who couldn't cut it in the professional world.

That weekend was the first time I'd been anywhere else but home and work in months, and it was foolish of me to think that you and I could "disappear" together, the irony of that statement lost on my drunken mind. Please, please accept my apology.

(hopefully still) Your Friend,

Dr. Xuan Huong

Aperture Science

Tier 3

* * *

**May 16, 2002**

Black Mesa Research Facility

Box # 362

Mesa Negro, New Mexico 87327

Dear Gordon,

Today is a big day here at Aperture, so big I'm not afraid to talk about it here, since tomorrow you'll no doubt see it on the Evening News. Today is the day GLaDOS comes online and with it, we'll finally have the computing power to create the world's (and possibly the Universe's) first sustainable interspatial portal! Years of work are coming down to this, and the whole building is abuzz.

I even had the company move its "Take Your Daughter to Work Day" to today so that little Michelle can see it happen. She looks so cute in the oversized Aperture jumpsuit I got her! I doubt she'll understand what's going on, but there will be cake afterward so she'll be happy regardless.

Wish us luck!

Your Friend,

Dr. Xuan Huong

Aperture Science

Tier 3


End file.
